


共同渡过

by jiaosilu



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaosilu/pseuds/jiaosilu
Summary: 是一个关于遗憾和成长的故事。少年们一直失去与得到，妥协和不屈是长成大人必经的路程。
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1  
北京零下好几度了，铅灰色的天空下刺着喑哑的树杈，远处高高的烟囱冒着滚滚白气，几只鸟挣扎着飞远了，寒风刀子似的刮在人脸上，路上没化的雪肮脏地团成一堆，肖战无聊地踩着雪，把不够脏的地方盖上鞋印。等的朋友还没来，他看看四周，刚大年初三，四周能望到的店都关张，只穿着一条裤子的腿冻得几乎没有知觉，脚趾更是已经麻了，他肩膀拱了拱快掉下去的双肩包，没有拿出手机看时间的勇气，烦得一脚把雪踩塌了，溅了一鞋面的泥水，“妈的！”他骂了一句。  
肖战和朋友到的时候已经迟到了十几分钟，备考的专业老师还没来，一间小教室里全是人，相熟的同学聚成一团一团的小声说着话，暖气轰上来，裹着各式快餐的味道熏得肖战迷了眼睛，管理秩序的老师斜了斜眼睛，肖战迅速找角落坐下了。  
另一边角落的王一博从手机游戏里抬头，拱了拱旁边的人问这是谁，旁边男生正在给自己要考的专业排时间表，闻言推了推眼镜，看见一个高瘦的身影，穿着一身黑，五官被棒球帽遮挡了大半，只看见个清瘦的下颌，仔细辨认一阵说：“不知道，没见过，是去年复读的吧。”  
备考老师夹着一堆资料匆匆赶来，卷进一片冷风，往讲台上一杵就开始滔滔不绝的往外吐备考注意事项，底下同学神情懵懂，间或拿笔在纸上划拉几下，他们对自己将要面临的事情一片茫然，肖战在他们脸上看到了过去的自己，撇了撇嘴，转头透过雾气朦胧的玻璃看向外面，天已经完全黑了，远处高楼星星点点的一些亮光。  
艺术类高考，今年已经是肖战第三次参加了。第一年自信满满，单吊顶尖的美术院校，成绩出来名次不够，他闷在家报复式的画了一个月，直接放弃了高考；来年二战，专业名次不高，录取将将排到他前面两个名次，他又成了高考复读生，家里本想直接送他出国，但拗不过肖战。今年第三年，他听朋友的建议，报了一个传媒类的辅导机构，打算兼着考一考需要美术功底的传媒类专业，年前跟着听了几节课，被塞了几本传媒类文艺常识的参考书，拿着翻一翻，看了好几遍也记不住古希腊三大悲剧家的名字。  
备完考，小崽子们一哄而散，肖战站门边攒一攒重新摔进寒风里的勇气，听见躁动的少年们约着去附近网吧包夜，有人高声招呼，“王一博你去吗？”他转头看见一个戴着黑色口罩毛线帽的人踩着楼梯下来，黑色衬得他一双眉眼线条非常凌厉，王一博跳下最后一节楼梯说，“不去了，冷。”  
“借过。”肖战耳边传来低沉的声音，他略带尴尬的往旁边让开，就见王一博往地上扔了块滑板，踩着飞快飘远了。小崽子还挺装逼，肖战腹诽。

肖战回到酒店，年后各大艺术类院校附近的酒店大多都被艺考生们订了，他跟着带考老师订了个标间，其实考生们一般都会合订分摊房费，但肖战习惯一个人，也喜欢安静。走廊里传来男孩女孩们吵嚷的声音，房间里的暖气不够充足，肖战只好早早上床，捞过那本文艺常识背了起来，这次是看三遍也没记住莎士比亚四大悲剧。看来影视专业不比美术专业容易到哪去。肖战把书盖住头，叹了一口气。

再一次见到王一博，肖战看见他正站在表演学院前面的空地上，一脚踩在滑板上跟人有一搭没一搭地聊天，他还是黑口罩黑帽子遮得严严实实，肖战是凭借那块荧光绿滑板认出来的，其实没有那块骚包的滑板，肖战也能认出他来，王一博这个人气质实在有些出挑。今天刚考完一试，北京难得的放了晴，肖战的那些文艺常识不知蒙对多少，他也懒得管了。他准备下午再回酒店练一练色彩。

2  
画完一张水彩已经有些晚了，肖战看外面天色已经完全暗了下来，抬手一看时间已经八点多了，懒得再订外卖，就捞了手机房卡下楼去买。路过大堂意外的看见王一博坐沙发上，低着头打电话，脚边是那块滑板和一个大箱子。吃完晚饭回来，王一博还是那个姿势，略有些烦躁地摁着手机屏幕。  
手机铃响，肖战接了起来，是带考的老师，老师小心翼翼地跟肖战打着招呼，然后略带抱歉地向肖战解释了情况。王一博原本的室友因为突发疾病，他的妈妈今天赶到照顾他考试期间的生活，王一博就这么落了单，现在酒店空房间已经全部订完，能不能请肖战把他的房间匀出来，跟王一博一起住。肖战看着不远处的王一博，他已经摁熄了手机屏幕在发呆，眼睛盯着茶几上的烟灰缸，也不知道在想些什么。  
“他话多吗？”肖战问。  
“很少，我从接触他到现在，就听他说过三句话，一句是老师好，一句是好的，一句是……”老师回答。  
肖战打断了老师，“好的我知道了，我在酒店大堂看见他了，我会告诉他的。”  
“那谢谢你了，你帮了老师大忙。”  
肖战跟老师客气的来回两句，就挂了电话。

“王一博吗？我是肖战，刚才张老师联系我，让我们考试期间住一起。”肖战走过去打招呼。  
王一博抬起头来。肖战终于看见了全脸。好看。他下半张脸跟眉眼的锋利是冲突的，脸颊的线条圆钝柔和，嘴唇线条也模糊，这个俯视的角度让王一博看起来有种遗弃小狗般的天真和无助。  
王一博站了起来，那瞬间的柔弱又消失在了冷峭的气质里。他拎着滑板和行李，跟着肖战往电梯口走。  
“你考什么专业的？”肖战问。  
“表演。”王一博回答。  
“为什么考表演？”  
“文化分低。”  
王一博手机响了，他接起来嗯了三声，还有一句谢谢老师，就挂了。  
“张老师吗？”肖战问。  
“嗯。”王一博回答。  
的确是话少。肖战想。

“这是你画的？”王一博放下行李和滑板，径直拿起桌上的画，问道。  
“是，我练一下色彩。”肖战回答，说着迅速收拾着桌上杂乱放着的颜料画架和纸笔。  
“画的挺好的。”王一博把手上的画递给他，“我也看不太懂，就觉得……挺好的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我有听说你。”王一博盯着肖战，房间里的灯光衬得他眼神清澈真诚。  
“嗯？”肖战手上不停，把四五支铅笔归拢放进笔袋里。  
“他们说你……嗯……考了很多年。”王一博似是在照顾对方的感受，挑了比较温和的字眼。  
“嗯对，美术今年是第三年，但是传媒是第一年。”肖战把颜料盒子盖上，“你打听我做什么？”  
“我不太能想明白，”王一博停顿了片刻，走到床边坐下，“我想不明白为什么要在高考上花这么多时间，有个学能上不就行了吗？”  
“唔，”肖战停下了手上的动作，转身斜靠在桌边看向王一博，手指无意识地顺着画笔笔尖的毛，“大概因为觉得自己可以吧，人一旦觉得自己能够得着更高处，就不愿意待在只能弯腰钻进去的地方。”  
他们对望着，都没有说话。  
“所以你真是因为表演文化分低才考的啊？”肖战开口打破了沉默。  
“对啊不然呢。”王一博耸耸肩。  
“既然你只想上个大学，那干嘛还要来北京考最好的学校。”  
“因为我可以。”王一博的回答有些自负，但是他语气自然，配着他闪光的眼睛，看起来似乎格外有说服力。  
肖战没有笑，他说祝你好运，转身接着收拾去了。

3  
在等初试放榜的时间里，他们俩都有些无聊，一种平静之下暗涌着焦躁的无聊。  
备考会还是有一些，俩人专业不同，集中备考的时间也不一样，这个房间是真正用来休息和睡觉的地方。王一博没事的时候塞着耳机看美剧或者听音乐，肖战会掏出本子写写画画，那本文艺常识他再也用不上，王一博捡来看过，他比肖战还差，古印度两大梵文史诗的名字念了三次也没念对。  
肖战好奇地问过王一博初试的朗诵准备的什么稿件，王一博嗫喏着不愿说，只说是老师帮着挑的经典文学，在肖战的再三追问下才回答是高尔基的《海燕》。

一堆堆乌云，像青色的火焰，在无底的大海上燃烧。大海抓住闪电的箭光，把它们熄灭在自己的深渊里。这些闪电的影子，活像一条条火蛇，在大海里蜿蜒游动，一晃就消失了。  
——暴风雨！暴风雨就要来啦！  
这是勇敢的海燕，在怒吼的大海上，在闪电中间，高傲地飞翔；这是胜利的预言家在叫喊：  
——让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧！

肖战脑补了一下王一博的生人勿近脸背诵这么慷慨激昂的文字，忍不住笑出了声。  
王一博一个眼神飞了过来，肖战笑得更开了。  
“你初试要过了一定是因为你长得好看，”肖战擦掉笑出来的眼泪说，“是不是你们老师看你长得太好看，觉得你没理由过不了初试，才给你挑这种考官每年要听八百遍的稿件。”  
“我觉得是。”王一博一本正经的回答。  
肖战再次笑倒在床上。  
跟王一博住一起一周多了，他觉得王一博这个人非常神奇，是个冷面笑匠，非常对肖战的胃口。他觉得跟王一博聊天很有意思，他们时常在睡前聊半个小时，天南海北的，明明也没有多少共同话题，但就是能聊到一块去。他悄悄观察着王一博的一些小习惯，比如睡前床头要放一杯水，睡觉一定要开夜灯，习惯早起洗头洗澡。那块滑板也没见他再带出去，他说没人一块玩，只当个代步工具有些傻。  
如果时间凑得上，他们也会约着一起吃饭。他们俩一南一北，都觉得北京是个美食荒漠，肖战觉得不够辣，王一博觉得面不够劲道，连吃楼下麦当劳三天后他们俩都在彼此的眼睛里看到了绝望。  
“吃螺蛳粉去吗？”王一博躺床上问。  
又快到了饭点了，一个他们都不愿面对的时刻。  
“没吃过，好吃吗？”肖战在翻一本设计方面的杂志，闻言转头。  
“好吃，我觉得好吃。”王一博埋头手机里，回答。  
“那走吧。”肖战起身去门口衣柜捞出外套。  
“这件是新的吧，别穿这件。”王一博走过来。  
“有这么臭吗？”肖战不信。  
“网上说这家比较正宗，半个月散不了味儿。”  
肖战只好找了一件穿了好多次的黑色羽绒服。

北京还是很冷，但是今天难得的能看见星星。那家店不算远，他们还是准备打车去。等车的时候肖战转头看王一博把脸埋在围巾里，又是只露两个眼睛。  
“你穿秋裤了吗？”肖战问。  
王一博不愿开口说话，果断摇了摇头。  
“不冷？”肖战诧异。  
王一博不得不说话了，“老人家才穿秋裤吧。”  
“……”肖战觉得他还是不开口的时候比较好看。

车七拐八拐的停在一个胡同口，他们下了车，又步行穿过胡同才在一个老居民区里找到这家店，门脸小得眼神不好的都看不见。此时已经是晚上八九点，小小的店里人声鼎沸，螺蛳粉的浓重的味道充斥在狭小的空间里，刺激着各路食客的神经和胃。他们俩找地方坐下，老板娘风风火火得卷过来，从围兜里掏出小本：“我们这招牌螺蛳粉来两份吧，能吃辣的加辣油，不能吃的不加，配菜有酸笋缸豆黑木耳，小菜有鸡脚鸭脚鸭翅膀。”  
“来两份吧，一份加辣，一份微辣。”肖战跟王一博对了个眼神，回答道。  
“小菜和饮料要吗？”  
“一份鸭翅，两瓶冰水。”王一博回答。  
加辣的螺蛳粉比肖战想象中辣上许多，他吃得过瘾，满头大汗，王一博适时递上冰水，他一口灌进去，仰头的瞬间发觉自己近来似乎一直在受着王一博的照顾。此前不愿与人分享空间是嫌弃那些半大孩子看着就从小没离过爹妈的照顾，温室花朵的样子，但他没想到王一博比他想象中要更独立且细心，对比之下他粗糙得很，东西随手乱放之后会忘记位置，顺口问一句王一博居然能答上来。王一博对人的照顾也特别润物细无声，一起吃饭，他能在最合适的时候顺手递上纸巾，会提醒肖战鞋带开了，顺手带的早餐都是肖战爱吃的，还有此时的冰水，肖战不禁感叹，王一博这种少说多做的性格，还挺好。是特别好。他纠正自己。  
“你想什么？”王一博问。  
“没什么，想你这么好的小伙子，会便宜谁？”肖战放下水瓶。  
“嗯，我家有童养媳的。”王一博咽一口粉，也喝了一口水，喉结滚动，他的脖颈在雾气氤氲的店里像加了一层柔光滤镜，看着诱人。  
“哈？真的假的？”肖战瞪大眼睛。  
“假的。”王一博一脸无语。  
“……”

螺蛳粉鲜香辣爽，鸭翅炖得细烂，酱汁浓郁，两人吃得满足，慢慢散步回酒店。  
“好像味道是有点重。”肖战闻闻身上。吃饱不觉得冷了，只是嘴唇还被辣油刺激着，他大口呼吸冰爽的空气。  
“唔。”王一博凑过来也闻了闻肖战，“你比我臭。”  
“你放屁！”肖战跳脚，作势一个横拳扫过去，被王一博轻易抬臂拦住了。  
“我一直有个问题。”王一博问。  
“放！”  
“我看你有好多铅笔，是像女生收集口红那样吗？”  
肖战大笑，一脸关爱智障的眼神，“我以为什么大不了的，还这么郑重其事的问，真是可怜的孩子，爸爸这就告诉你。”说着摸了摸王一博的头。他比王一博高一些，能轻易摸上他的头顶，王一博发丝细软，手下一片温柔的触感。温柔这个词与王一博的外貌特别违和，但是在肖战眼里，王一博本人与温柔是可以连线的。  
“因为铅笔因为不同的石墨含量有不同的硬度和灰度，画画的话，从hb到6b都用得上，h代表硬度，b代表黑度，h前面的数字越高代表笔芯硬度越高，颜色越浅，b前面的数字越高代表笔芯越软，颜色越黑，我们考试用的2b铅笔就是灰度和软硬度最适合机读的铅笔，你个2b。”  
王一博认真听了，暗自在肖战面前横了长腿，肖战差点摔个狗吃屎，两人追打着跑远了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R

4  
打闹着摔进房间里，两人还没停下手。灯顾不上开，窗外车灯飞驰而过，在两人脸上变幻着颜色。王一博把肖战摁床上，跨坐在他身上，伸手挠他痒痒，肖战大笑着扭动，他的眼睛盛着笑出的生理性泪水，在黑暗中闪着细小的光亮，王一博居高临下的看来，这些光亮几乎是泛着诱惑色彩的邀请。  
谁先亲上谁的也不知道。  
他们在黑暗中急促交换着滚烫的呼吸和温暖的唾液，空气变得绵密起来，空间狭小得只剩下这张床了，独木舟一般在这冲动里载浮载沉，肖战紧紧抓着王一博的外套，像是抓着救命的绳索。  
王一博手伸进衣服里，一路往上，手的温度烫得吓人，肖战被抚摸得轻轻抖动，他意识快要被烧断线了，连视线都模糊了起来。  
“我刚才就想亲了，在你吃螺蛳粉的时候。”王一博俯下身，在肖战耳边轻声说。  
声音在耳边带起空气的细小震动，还送来湿漉漉的呼吸，太痒了，肖战忍不住转开了头。  
“我早就想亲了，在第一次看见你的时候。”肖战看向王一博的眼睛，这一次他费力地看清楚了，王一博眉心有颗小小的痣，眼底闪烁着危险的光。  
王一博吻得更重了，在肖战口腔中攻城略地，舌尖是他的，牙齿是他的，甚至呼吸也要夺走。肖战在空隙里艰难地呼吸，他觉得烧，身体像渴水的鱼。  
“摸我。”他眼尾潮红，脸颊也红，嘴唇更是一塌糊涂，这嘴一张一合，像是咒语，王一博觉得自己无法拒绝这种蛊惑。  
他又摸又掐，带着施虐的快感，他听见肖战难耐的呻吟，像是不满，又像是鼓励。王一博甩开碍事的外套，捞起肖战的衣服，啃咬着他的脖颈、锁骨，一路向下。  
“轻一点，”肖战只剩下气声了。  
“你求我。”  
“求你，轻一点。”肖战半张脸埋进床单里，声音有些沉闷。  
王一博手伸进肖战裤子里一把握住已经勃起的阴茎，肖战猛得弓起身体。  
“偏不。”王一博重重地撸动起来。  
“啊……”肖战已经说不出话了，剧烈的快感冲刷着他的五感，他眼前一片黑白星点，忍不住绷起脚尖，他张嘴大口呼吸，又觉得口腔空虚，他抓过王一博的手指放进嘴里深深的吮吸，手指绕着他的舌尖玩耍，他难耐地追逐，口水顺着他的嘴角流淌进床单里。  
还是不够，他捧住王一博的脸，把自己的口腔急急地送上去，重重地搔刮着他的口腔，不需要呼吸了，就让他溺死在这缺氧的亲密里。  
释放的时候他大脑一片空白，尖利的快感顺着他的四肢奔涌，他仿佛攀上巅峰云端，又仿佛跌入火烧地狱。  
王一博细细地亲吻着他，从额头到眉心，从脸颊到嘴唇，他仿佛从水里捞出来一般，湿漉漉，汗津津。  
“没想到今年接的第一个吻是螺蛳粉味的。”肖战平躺在床上看向王一博，他已经清醒了一些。  
“我不嫌弃你。”王一博扫开他贴着的额发。  
“啧，”肖战有些懊悔，“早知道吃草莓冰淇淋去了。”  
“你就是草莓味的。”  
“就冲你这句话，我给你口了。”肖战狡黠地笑着眨眨眼，慢慢钻了下去。  
肖战扶着直直的柱体，伸出舌尖抵住小孔，轻轻地舔了一下，王一博感觉自己脑中有根神经啪得断了，火瞬间烧遍了他的全身。肖战在胯间边舔边直直地看着王一博，那双眼睛太好看了，蕴水含情，逸出迷恋，又漏出调皮。他缓缓把龟头含进嘴里，吸吮着，舌尖舔弄着冠状沟，那里极度敏感，王一博忍不住卷起上腹大口呼吸起来。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”肖战吐出来，晶亮的唾液在他嘴边，他笑着，莹白的牙齿也闪得晃眼。王一博看着他嘴唇下面的那颗小痣，以前怎么没觉得那颗痣这么销魂。  
王一博忍不了这赤裸的勾引，摁着肖战的后脑往胯下塞，大力挺动起来，数十下之后肖战再也受不住这种撞击和窒息，求救似的拍着王一博的腿，王一博放开固定着他头的手，肖战猛地离开。他看着好可怜，涎水挂在嘴边，甚至还连着龟头，拉出一条细细的长丝，嘴唇像烂熟的樱桃那般变成了绛红色，眼尾和脸颊都红，甚至还挂着眼泪，他大口呼吸，嗔怪地望着王一博。  
“你要憋死我啊！”他拍着王一博的侧臀，飞来一记眼刀。  
“是你勾引我。”王一博手垫着后脑，舒展着腰侧的肌肉，显得腰身线条更加凌厉劲瘦。  
“我哪有。”他撒娇道。  
“乖，含进去。”王一博哄道。  
肖战重新低下头，含住这欲望喷薄的灼热，整根包进嘴里用上下颚压缩着阴茎的空间，舌头在上面灵活地卷动，王一博又忍不住挺动起来，越来越快，越来越快，最后忍不住喷发在了肖战嘴里。  
肖战侧开头，阴茎离开他嘴唇的时候发出啵得一声响，他含着精液的样子让王一博忍不住又要硬了。  
“你别……”王一博开口。  
肖战看着王一博，缓缓咽了下去。倾身上来与王一博接吻。  
“没关系，你也是草莓味。”肖战笑道。

5  
初试成绩出了，他们都过了。肖战感觉他的文艺常识应该是低空飞过，因为除了美术和摄影，别的题他大部分都是蒙的。  
房间里一派温暖如春的祥和。王一博又在躺着看美剧，语速飞快，也不知道他字幕看不看得过来。  
“王一博，”肖战叫他，“听说你们复试是才艺表演，你表演啥？”  
“滑雪。”王一博眼睛都没离开屏幕，随口答道。  
“啊？这也行？”肖战跳他床上，跪在他旁边。  
“我说你就信？当然不行！我才艺是街舞。”王一博把手机放开，张开手，是一个要拥抱的姿态。  
王一博身上的味道很好闻。肖战也想不通，他们俩明明每天在一起，也几乎用一样的洗发水沐浴露，怎么就觉得王一博身上的味道要比自己的好闻。  
“你会跳街舞？”肖战头焖在王一博胸口。  
“嗯，学了好多年。”王一博口气淡淡的。  
“那为什么不去考舞蹈专业？”  
“因为膝盖有伤，不能跳太久。”  
“啊……”肖战抬头端详王一博，从他冷静的神情里看不出任何情绪。  
“现在已经不难过了。”王一博拍拍肖战。  
肖战想了想如果自己不能再画画了，一定会难受很久。  
“那你跳给我看看？”肖战坐起来。  
“行啊，”王一博跳下床，赤脚踩地毯上，走到稍微大一点的空地上，“你随便放首歌。”  
“这么厉害的吗？”肖战掏出手机，选了个百大DJ金曲的歌单。  
王一博扯了一边嘴角笑起来，没有回答，是个十分嚣张的笑容，肖战被这个笑容闪晕了头。  
在王一博开始舞动四肢的时候，他觉得自己错了，跳舞的王一博要比坏笑的王一博更闪亮十倍。不，更多倍！  
酒店暖黄的灯光散射在房间里，但是在肖战眼里，好像能看见聚光灯打在王一博身上，身上闪着耀眼的光。他灵活的关节嵌进了音乐的每一个节拍里，随着节奏律动的动作随意又潇洒，他完全沉浸在舞蹈里里，仿佛世界只剩下他和音乐了。  
音乐停了。不知道什么时候停的。  
肖战在王一博越来越近的瞳孔里看到了目瞪口呆的自己。  
“你好厉害！”肖战由衷感叹。  
“你画画也很厉害。”王一博亲了亲肖战张开的唇，说道。  
“不不不，我画画跟你比不了，你真的……”  
“好了，别吹了。”王一博笑着打断了他。  
“王老师，以后我叫你王老师好吗？你教我跳舞吧。”  
“行啊肖老师，你教我画画。”王一博笑意更深了，嘴边上两个圆圆的弧度。  
“好说好说，现在就教！”肖战拉着王一博到桌前，把拉拉杂杂一大堆家什掏出来摆桌上，“我先教你色彩好不好？别的都太难了。”肖战搬过椅子，当真要教起来。  
“这是洋红，你嘴唇的颜色”肖战拿起画笔蘸了水和颜料，在画纸上画出一笔浅红色。  
“你眼睛的颜色，唔……”他仔细端详王一博的脸，调了褐棕和熟土棕，纸上是浅浅的棕色，“其实你的眼睛在阳光下还要更浅一些。”  
肖战一手托着腮，手悬在颜料盒上面选了半天，最后挑了一个茄子紫落在画纸上。  
“你这个人的话，是紫色的，”肖战转头看王一博，“紫色是蓝色和红色混成的，我觉得你就是这样，表面看着特别冷，其实内心火热。”  
王一博没说话，挑了支干净笔，在水里涮一涮，直接选了个最深的绿色，画了长长一个色块。  
“绿色啊？”肖战疑惑地问，“为什么是绿色？”  
“因为喜欢。”王一博说。  
“那为什么喜欢绿色？”  
“唔，”王一博想了想才开口，“一直去的舞蹈教室门口有一棵特别大的树，我也不知道是什么品种，从舞蹈教室望出去就能看见，夏天的时候绿油油的，特别漂亮，冬天的时候只有树干，也好看，感觉他比我老很多，在那里站了几十年，我跳舞特别累的时候就会看看它，那种沉默的坚持我特别喜欢。”  
肖战看着眼前撑着一边额头说话的王一博，他的脸被台灯照成暖黄色，整个人显得柔和又坚韧。  
人生是由遗憾组成的，肖战没来由的想起这句话。他是，王一博也是，每个人都是，没有例外。

6  
肖战考完美院专业的那天下午，天气又开始昏昏沉沉，考场里暖气不足，他也顾不上这些，端了画纸画笔就往上铺，好像已经不需要思考了，过去365个日夜练的那些技巧让他几乎能下意识的就起笔，走出考场才觉得冷，一路筛糠似的抖，脚筋打转，根本站不住。风呼呼的往他衣领里钻，他背着画板，背着一堆画笔颜料，也背着他前二十年的愚笨和坚持，背得好累。他缓缓蹲了下来，觉得再没有站起来的力气了。没有哭，他哭不出来。前两年的失败，他哭过好多回，没有用。只有时间是可以不劳而获的，其他都要他拼命拼命地追。  
“肖战！”有人叫他。  
他抬起头，看见王一博站在美院门口等他，没有过来扶，就站在门外等，等他自己站起来，走过去。  
他慢慢站起来，缓缓走，越走越快，最后几乎是冲刺着跑到了王一博身边。门口人多，他轻轻靠了靠王一博，闻到了令他安心的味道。  
“饿了吗？”王一博轻声问。  
“你怎么会来？”肖战也问。  
“我考号比较前，考完无聊就想来找你。我在那边公园看到有好多人玩滑板，下次可以过来。”王一博回答。  
“饿了。”

他们在附近找了家韩国烤肉店，俩人都饿了，一口一口往嘴里塞肉，都顾不上说话。等吃了个半饱，肖战才感觉自己活过来了。  
“你今天考的怎么样？”肖战开口。  
“还行，你呢？”王一博还在低头喝南瓜羹。他喜欢这类甜甜的小菜。  
“还行。”肖战觉得好笑，也这么回答。

后来在等考试的间隙他们一起去过玩滑板的公园。那天天气很好，王一博穿个帽衫在公园里飞驰，青春洋溢的，肖战觉得春天应该也不远了吧。  
他坐公园长椅上晒太阳，舒服得眯起眼睛。他看王一博脚下的花样，跟公园里其他滑板青少年们迅速打成一片，互相击掌鼓励喝彩，觉得自己特别像带孩子的老人家。  
王一博有时会像风一样停在他面前，肖战把手边的水抛给他，看他咕噜咕噜灌水，喉结滚动着，汗珠停在上面晶莹剔透。  
“还行吗？”王一博挑起一边眉毛问他。  
“特别好！王老师特别厉害！”肖战竖起大拇指。  
王一博踩着滑板飘走了，他对这类不走心的夸奖都避之不及。  
肖战看了一会儿，翻出包里随身带着的铅笔和本子，画了起来。  
王一博觉得热，长袖卷到手肘，帽子为了耍帅倒是戴得工整。他看起来渐渐向青年靠拢了，宽大骨架支撑着他削薄的肌肉，一双长腿踩着滑板跳起来的时候特别好看，他连着跳了好几个，落地清脆的啪嗒声传远了，王一博抬头看向肖战，肖战回给他一个真心赞赏的笑。  
纸上的黑衣少年停滞在半空中，双手打开，腿也交错着抬起，滑板在脚下倾斜地停住，他低着头看不清表情，发丝飞扬。我的少年，肖战想。  
“哇哦。”王一博拎着滑板出现在肖战身后，运动过后的热气充斥在他周围。  
“好看吗？”肖战向他展示。  
“帅！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R

7  
吃完饭打车回去，堵车在北京司空见惯，车流一点一点往前挪，司机放着交通台，里面是最近的流行歌，他跟着哼了起来。车里空气有些闷，车窗上结了一层水汽。  
“我也会画画。”王一博凑过来在肖战耳边说。  
“你画。”肖战被他搔得有些痒。  
王一博一脸坏笑在车窗上画了两个小圆，中间一根长长的圆柱体。  
肖战一看就知道是什么，捂着嘴笑了起来，大半张脸掩在手后面，显得他长长的眼睛更动人了，闪烁着冒险的光。  
“我现在，是HB。”王一博又凑过来，手扯开肖战的衣服下摆，钻了进去。  
“啊？”肖战被他摸得心神不宁。  
“很硬。”王一博捉了肖战的手，轻轻放在他两腿中间。  
肖战感受到两层布料下器官的形状和温度，他靠近王一博，用略带蛊惑的气声说，“要在这里吗？”  
王一博没有回答，只看了看司机，缓缓挺动起来。  
在这种半公开的密闭空间里，一种随时会被发现的危险刺激着他们的神经。小画被更多的雾气隐去了，只留下淡淡的印子。  
终于到酒店了，他们迫不及待地冲下车，在车里的隔靴搔痒让他们更加渴望亲密和激情。  
肖战被王一博摁在门上亲，他们啃咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头搅弄出啧啧声响，碍事的衣物被一件件粗暴地剥离身体，空气里噼啪响着静电的声音，像是在给空气点火。肖战的手在挣扎中啪得拍亮了顶灯，一瞬间他们在这欲望下面无处遁形，看得清对方每一丝渴求。  
肖战的衣服被王一博剥得只剩下一件衬衫，他躺倒在床上，缓缓解开一颗一颗扣子，那双眼睛又在散发着邀请，王一博看着，觉得时间怎么这么漫长，他觉得渴，很渴，水解不了的渴，得是肖战脖颈下面流的血才能缓解。  
他拿过肖战放在桌上的画笔，上面还有剩余的颜料，他蘸了蘸旁边的清水，化开一片浓郁的红色，像血，更像肖战此刻的唇。  
他用画笔一路从肖战腹部往上划，带出一条清浅的红色，在肖战莹白泛着粉红情欲的皮肤上，显出一种清纯的淫靡来。画笔在肖战胸口画圈，他敏感地瑟缩着，喉间发出小猫般的呻吟，“痒”，他说，声音拐了好几个弯，尾音上扬着，是撒娇。  
“肖老师是红色的。”王一博说。  
“不是，是你的。”肖战眨了眨眼，笑着说。  
王一博再也承受不住这诱惑了，剥了裤子覆上了肖战的身体，他们火热的阴茎交叠在一起，挤压着。王一博探手找到后穴的隐秘处，打着圈，戳刺着。  
从后面进入的时候，肖战又发出了小猫似的呜咽，说疼，说慢一点，说轻一点，在王一博听来，都是撒娇，他惩罚似的重重挺入，肖战的声音变得凌乱而细碎，一对肉臀翘得老高，在不断的撞击里翻滚着肉浪。  
他被王一博挤到床头，立起上半身，身前是冰凉的墙壁，身后是火热的身体，他在这冰火两重天之间承受着快感的冲击。他用墙摩擦着胸前肉粒，手撸动着挺立的阴茎以获取更大的快感，王一博啃咬着他的肩膀和脖颈，这凉与热，痒与痛，在他体内冲撞着，夺取他的感官。  
“受不了了，”他发出的声音被冲撞碎了，断断续续。  
“你说什么？”王一博也气息不稳。  
“我说，重一点。”肖战转头，整张脸上都是亮晶晶的汗，眼尾泛着妖异的红。  
王一博大力挞伐起来，每一下都撞在甬道最深处。肖战反手捞住王一博的后腰，想让他们贴得更近，其实哪还有空隙，但肖战就是觉得不够，身体里还是痒，还是空，还是有缝。  
他转过脸跟王一博接吻，舌间勾着舌尖打转，他抓住王一博的手放在自己胸前，王一博捻着肉粒拉扯，肖战又痛又爽。  
“另一边也要，”他又在撒娇了。  
王一博没理，摁着他的后颈，把他固定在墙上更大力地抽送起来，整根抽出，又整根没入，他半张脸贴在墙上，却不忘用已经没了焦距的眼神继续勾引王一博，声音咿咿啊啊的不成句子。  
最后冲刺的时候他们变成了面对着的姿势，王一博快速地抽送着，神情有些严肃，肖战一手快速撸动着阴茎，一手揉着肉粒，他全身都因为情欲和快感变成了粉色，脸和脖子是更深的潮红色。  
他们几乎同时到达高潮，这个滋味妙不可言，分享极致快乐的两人紧紧抱在一起，等情欲潮水般退去，他们都觉得有些冷了，但是谁也没有力气盖被子，只好抱得更紧。  
时间像水一样流淌，时间在当下是没有意义的，少年们拥抱的此刻，就是永恒。

8  
考试越往后，留下来的人就越少，酒店渐渐空了起来，走廊也安静了。他们都还有最后一场面试要考，然后就离开，回去等成绩，准备文化课。考试期间的兵荒马乱仿佛从来没有存在过。不知道从哪天开始他们就挤一张床睡觉了，另一张床用来堆放杂物。一米五的单人床挤两个少年显得捉襟见肘，但是他们也不需要再宽大的床，拥着入眠再醒来，接一个早安吻或者做一场爱都令人满足。  
肖战倚在洗手间门边看王一博刷牙，其实世界上每一个人早起刷牙的的样子都差不多，但是在肖战眼里，王一博好看，连带着刷牙也是好看的，值得拍下来反复欣赏。刚睡醒的王一博脸还有些肿，显得年纪更小了，瓷白的皮肤配上肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，特别可爱，肖战忍不住凑手上前捏了捏他的脸颊，王一博递来一个毫无攻击力的眼神。  
“你什么时候回去？”肖战问。  
王一博低头漱口，呼噜呼噜地，又捧了些水往脸上浇，算是洗了脸。  
“看你。”他脸上挂了水珠，稍长的额发也湿了，像只小狗。  
“我考完第二天回去。”肖战从背后抱住王一博，把头靠在他清瘦的背脊上，感受少年的骨骼和温度。  
“那我跟你买差不多时间的高铁。”王一博拍拍他的手。  
“不想走。”肖战黏黏糊糊的，他虽然是年纪大的那个，但是撒娇的也总是他。  
“那你跟我去洛阳吧。”  
“洛阳有什么好玩的？”肖战抬头，看着镜子里的两个人。  
“唔……不知道，我觉得没啥好玩的，但是看网上有挺多游记，牡丹花少林寺啥的。”  
“牡丹花还行。”  
“那走吧。”  
“你怎么老想着玩啊！还要不要考试了！”肖战摆出一副教导主任的嘴脸。  
“没有老想着玩，但是老想着你。”王一博潇洒地转身出了洗手间。

离开北京的那天，下着鹅毛大雪。  
肖战一个南方人，这辈子看雪不超过三次，这次居然是要走了才看上。一早上起来掀开窗帘，惊喜地跑去摇还在熟睡的王一博。他也顾不上冷，披了外套就往楼下冲。  
雪已经下了一整夜，现在还纷纷扬扬地往下飘落，正是上班的点，路人们行色匆匆。肖战站在酒店的小院子里，抬手去接雪花，看整个院子都白茫茫一片，他恨不得跳进去打滚。雪花落在他头上，不一会儿就白了，睫毛上也掉了几颗，让他看起来晶莹剔透，像是个冰雪做成的娃娃。  
王一博不知道什么时候站在门边，看着他在雪地里兴奋地跳，北方人永远也不懂下雪有什么值得兴奋的，直到他被肖战灌了一脖子的雪。  
两人在雪里追逐，院子不大，只好绕着圈跑，王一博搓了雪球追着肖战扔，肖战被他打得讨饶。  
“一博哥，一博哥我错了，放过我好不好。”肖战躲在一辆车后面，双手合十地求饶。  
“你刚偷袭我。”王一博捞着车上的雪，搓着雪团。  
“我错了，我不该不自量力地惹你。”肖战可怜兮兮的。  
“哼。”  
“停战好不好，我们再不上去收拾行李就要赶不上高铁了。”  
“走吧，不打你了。”王一博把雪团扔地上，往酒店门口走去。  
肖战从后面偷偷追上来，把两只冻得通红的手贴在王一博温暖的脖颈上，瞬间的刺激把王一博冻得跳脚，得逞的肖战哈哈大笑着朝电梯跑远了。  
二人从电梯口一路打到房间里。王一博把肖战箍在怀里，就要去咬他的唇。  
“哎呀呀，王一博你是狗吗？”肖战笑着往后弯腰四处躲避。  
“谁让你冰我！”  
“我错了我错了我再也不敢了博哥。”肖战就坡下驴。  
“待会儿就要走了，让我亲一下。”  
“不要咬……”  
肖战还没站直，话也没说完，就被王一博堵住了嘴。这个吻温柔缠绵，像窗户外面绵密的雪，持久而缓慢地覆盖住大地。他们都不想离开温暖的怀抱，也不想离开这个乌托邦。  
“不要忘了我。”肖战抱住王一博轻声说。  
“你不要忘了我。”王一博调整了重音。  
“保持联络。”肖战说。  
“保持联络。”王一博重复。  
“六月见。”  
“六月见。”  
“北京见。”  
“北京见。”  
“我好喜欢你。”肖战说。  
“谢谢。”王一博说。  
“好你个王一博，好鸡贼。”肖战哈哈大笑起来。  
“我也好喜欢你。”王一博抱住他，眼睛里都是真诚和藏不住的爱意。

磨磨蹭蹭半天，他们到底还是晚了，到了高铁站只能匆匆道别，火车迅速拉远了彼此的距离，把他们带向一南一北，洛阳到重庆有一千多公里，从二月底到六月初有一百多天，好远，好久，好难熬。


	4. Chapter 4

9  
肖战坐在文化课补习班里，四月初沉闷粘腻的空气糊在周围，讲台上絮絮叨叨的政治老师催眠效果甚佳，底下已经立着书本当掩护睡倒了一大片。肖战也困得不行，转头去看操场上运动的孩子们，这些高中生在他看来真的就是孩子。他们在操场上跑、跳、追追打打、大声喊叫。还是年轻好啊，肖战想。  
他从口袋里掏出手机，里面有王一博中午发来的滑板视频，他好像又进步了，脚下花样又多了一些，肖战看他做成功之后与周围人击掌的开心笑脸，也跟着笑了起来。  
滑板视频下面是他回的猪猪比大拇指的表情，王一博又问他在干什么，他回正在上课，好无聊。王一博就没再回了。  
他们每天都联系，只是不太热络，他们都有各自的事要忙。其实比起准备艺考和艺考阶段，这时已经是非常清闲了，只是高考这件事总归是令人压抑，不断的模拟考，不断的排名，让肖战又跌回了两三年前的紧张状态里，觉得烦闷，觉得难受，但是无从发泄。  
肖战接到电话的时候正在上晚自习，春天潮湿，有小虫一直在耳边飞来飞去，打扰他做题的思绪，转在指尖的笔毫无预兆地啪嗒掉在地上，咕噜咕噜滚远了，停在了前桌的脚下。他正准备伸手叫前桌帮忙捡一下，手伸一半，裤兜里的手机震动起来，他接起电话，还没来得及开口说声喂，里面的哭声就蹿了出来，惊得他猛地站起，等他真正听懂电话那边的内容，全身血液感觉已经凉了，他没来由的想起年初三在北京的晚上，明明是四月天，怎么这么冷。  
他不管不顾地冲出教室，连老师追出来的询问也没来得及回应，笔还是停在前桌脚下，就这么被主人遗忘了。

王一博已经两天没联系上肖战了，起先是他发的晚安没有回，等他睡一觉起来打开微信，还是只有自己的绿色对话框在最底部，他看着光标一闪一闪，心脏也跟着慌张地一跳一跳。他连着发了好几个问号，等到中午，终于没忍住打了电话过去，没有人接。直到晚上也没人接，肖战像是消失了一般。王一博此时才知道他跟肖战的联系那么薄弱，网络一断，他们就会变成陌生人。  
王一博如热锅上的蚂蚁，心神不宁地等了一整天。直到第二天晚上，很晚，快要凌晨三点，王一博实在熬不住要睡了的时候才收到肖战发来的信息。  
-外婆走了。脑溢血。

王一博到的时候重庆下着牛毛般的细雨，天空阴暗地吓人，也潮湿地吓人。  
他看见肖战站在送葬队伍的最后面，一身黑色，又瘦了些，神情憔悴。清明将近，墓园小道的人比平时要多，只是在这样的天气下都仿似鬼魅，飘飘荡荡，没有灵魂。  
他没有靠近，直到肖战跟家人们处理完这些事，才转头看见了他。王一博看见他眼睛通红，胡渣冒了出来，又可怜，又坚强。肖战看见他愣了愣，跟家人交代了些什么，就缓步走了过来。  
“你怎么……我不是……”，他想说你怎么来这里，我不是让你到了在车站等我我去接你吗，但是想想又没有要问的必要，他好累，也需要在此刻见到王一博。  
“来给你充电。”王一博说。

他们在墓园的角落里静静拥抱，王一博身上有北方的干燥和温暖，烘干了肖战的潮湿和阴寒。墓园里都是些长青的植物，松树一排一排，松针在冒新的芽，嫩绿嫩绿的。肖战盯着那些绿色，心想明天后天，一天一天，枝叶会变得更绿，树干会更粗壮，但是对有些人来说，已经没有明天了。  
“充好电了吗？”王一博轻声问，侧头亲了亲肖战的发。  
“还没有，才10%。”肖战埋头在王一博肩膀，声音闷闷的。  
“你知道可以快充吗？”  
“这么先进吗？怎么快充？”肖战终于笑了。  
“这样。”王一博把肖战抱得更紧了，一手抚上他的后脑，是一个保护和安慰的姿势。王一博缓缓顺着肖战后脑的发，肖战感觉此刻才真正放松下来，两日来所有的惊惶失措和悲伤失落都被抚平了，他静静靠着王一博的肩膀，在这世间的一隅还有这样平静的怀抱，他觉得已经是莫大的安慰。  
“去看看外婆吗？”肖战问。  
“好，走吧。”王一博牵了肖战的手。  
时间已经是下午五点多，墓园里人已经没什么人了。肖战带着王一博走到新立的墓碑前，两人站着，都没说话。王一博看见照片里的老人，有温柔的银色头发和慈祥的眉眼，五官跟肖战有些相似，看着是个很好相处的人。  
“外婆，我带我的……男朋友来看你。”肖战轻声说道，“别人都没有看过哦，先带来给你看了。”  
“外婆好，我是王一博。”王一博鞠了个躬，有些严肃地自我介绍。  
“不是真的带你见家长考核你啦。”肖战轻声笑了。  
“外婆，他是不是很好看？”肖战转头对着墓碑说话，“我一眼就看上了。”  
王一博一直有个奇妙的感受，在墓园这样的地方，对着墓碑说话总是会有流泪的冲动，刚才开口他有点鼻酸，是强忍住泪水打招呼。不知道为什么，哪怕是对着素未谋面的老人，只要想到他们曾经在这世界上存在，有着喜怒哀乐，经历着悲欢离合，现在逝去，再渐渐被遗忘，他心里就涌上难以抑制的悲伤。  
“王一博。”肖战摇摇他，“我们走吧，我饿了。”  
“好。”他看了看肖战，见他神色如常，放下心来。  
“外婆再见，下次再来看你。”肖战对着墓碑招手。  
“外婆再见。”王一博也挥手。

10  
坐了一小时公交车，他们才回到喧哗繁杂的人间。重庆山多，一路上上下下，转得王一博几乎要睡着了，摇摇晃晃终于到了，他们在离肖战家不远的公交站台附近下车。  
“你要回家住吗？”王一博问。  
“不用，我家离补习班很远，我在学校附近租了个房子。”肖战一面找着能落脚吃饭的地方一面回答。  
“吃小面吗？”肖战转头问。  
“都行。”  
随意钻进一家店，其实重庆人一般把小面当早餐，但他们都饿极了，等不及更复杂的菜式制作，这家店门脸很小，也就是几张桌子拼在一起，肖战用重庆话跟老板点单，王一博听见他说其中一碗不要放辣，再要了两瓶啤酒。  
小面很快端上来，一起上来的还有两碗抄手。  
火辣辣的红油铺在绿油油的空心菜和白花花的面条上，令人食指大动，肖战随意拌了两下面就狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，麻辣的香味和敦实的面条划入食道的时候他才真正感觉到踏实。王一博吃得头都没抬，呼啦啦吃完一碗面，他们才开始慢悠悠地开了啤酒就着抄手喝了起来。  
“你来你爸妈知道吗？”肖战跟王一博碰了碰杯。  
“知道，我说朋友亲人去世了，我去看看，很快回去。”  
“他们同意吗？这都快高考了。”  
“他们比较开明，我也不可能考不上。”王一博很淡定，吃了一口抄手。  
“哇王老师你能来我好感动，待会儿给你口，”肖战喝了酒，脸颊红扑扑的，像颗大桃子，王一博听着话愣住了，倒是肖战自己反应过来，“嗯，不行不行，我吃了辣，给你口你可能会变成辣子鸡。”说完自己哈哈大笑起来，王一博觉得他可能喝醉了。

搀着迷糊的肖战回到家，他就躺沙发上呆呆地靠着。王一博观察着这小小的一居室，这个居民楼在半山腰上，外面有好几棵大树，在初春的夜里散发着好闻的香味。家里布置得简单，是普通租房学生的房间样子，四处散落着些参考书，墙上贴了些肖战自己的画，王一博看见肖战画的自己被相框裱起来了，放在进门的鞋柜上。  
肖战在沙发上发出难耐的声音，王一博走过去摇醒他，提醒他别感冒，肖战刚喝得晕乎乎，倒也没醉，就是脚下打飘，走了一段路，歇了一会儿好多了。  
他们回家没多久就开始下起雨来，淅淅沥沥地，像是低低的叹息。  
他们洗了澡靠坐在床头说话，便携式的蓝牙音箱里放着轻轻的女声，哼唱着意味不明的曲调。肖战清醒了以后变得有些失落，酒精似乎带走了一部分他的情绪，此刻他有种被抽空的感觉。  
他缓缓说着跟外婆的相处：幼年的他跟外婆爬上房顶去敲新鲜的板栗，太阳高照，房顶热辣烫鞋底，他们敲了板栗用火钳剥开，就着两毛钱一根的绿豆冰棍消暑，记忆里那生板栗和冰棍特别香甜。外婆家小院子里种了昙花，有一年结了好些花包，昙花只在夜里开放，他跟外婆说想看昙花，但是又撑不住睡了过去，外婆一直守在花旁，夜里把他唤醒，带他看悠悠绽开的花蕊，散发着丝丝清香，第二天起来再去看，花都垂了，让肖战一直以为夜里的外婆和花开都是幻觉。后来长大了一些，年轻人们都忙碌，只在逢年过节会去看望她，她还是温柔慈祥，把虾剥好了往肖战碗里放。再后来肖战觉得等自己工作以后，还能再带着外婆四处去玩，爬山也好逛公园也好，他觉得外婆总会等他，但是没想到外婆有自己的路要走。  
肖战絮絮地说着，王一博静静地听，把他的手握在自己手里，轻轻地拍着。  
雨又下大了一些，王一博已经睡着了，一早上起床赶高铁，为了省半个多小时从西安转了一趟车，肖战在旁边静静地看着他安详的睡颜，轻蹙的眉头让他看上去更孩子气了一些，肖战靠近了一些，闻见他皮肤上阳光的味道。王一博总给他这样的感觉，像是平原上亘古不变的太阳，沉甸甸的，传递着厚实的温度和力量。

尾声  
送王一博去高铁站的那天，重庆终于放晴了，他们在高铁站门口看着来来往往行色匆匆的人们，肖战有时候会揣摩他们的故事，会有怎样的家庭，又怎样的社会关系，会为哪些事开心，又为哪些事遗憾，但是转念又想自己还没活明白呢，就算了。  
“走了。”王一博拍了拍他的肩，把书包带子紧了紧。  
“路上小心。”肖战也没有别的好说了。  
“嗯。”王一博看看四周，飞快亲了亲他的唇。  
“好好学习。”肖战说完自己都笑了。  
“肖老师也是。”王一博也笑起来。  
王一博转身进去了，进安检的时候回头跟肖战挥了挥手，没过多久就消失在了人群里。  
肖战转身看着太阳，感觉此后可能都会是好天气。

艺考成绩出来了，艺考生的群消息飞快刷新着，肖战还在上数学课，偷偷躲桌肚里查成绩，今年他格外淡定，也不知道是不是受王一博的嚣张传染。  
他美院成绩还是吊着，跨在录取与落榜之间，倒是传媒类的专业得了个不错的名次，不出意外的话一定会被录取。他叹了口气，一瞬间觉得轻松。这个结果挺好的，他想。  
手机收到王一博的消息，是一张截图，上面是他的成绩，不上不下，足够录取。  
-我说了我可以。  
-嗯你挺厉害的。  
-你呢？  
肖战也把成绩截图发过去。  
-你好啊同学。  
-王同学你好。

-北京见  
-北京见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完。  
> 感谢陪伴。


End file.
